


1st December

by LadyGrey1996



Series: Advent Fanfic 2018 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Domestic, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrey1996/pseuds/LadyGrey1996
Summary: Dan and Phil have a very important task.





	1st December

“Fuck, Phil, this isn’t working!” Dan yells throwing one hand up in the air. 

“Dan, stop yelling,” Phil answers, concentrating on the task in front of him, in a tone so calm it makes Dan want to punch him. In fact, he probably would if his dominant hand wasn’t in a cast with no plans of seeing the light of day for the next two months. 

“What am I supposed to do? I was fighting fucking robot-soldiers –which I created _myself_ , might I add -less than 48 hours ago and I can fucking vouch it was easier than this _fucking thing.”_

“It’d be easier if you helped,” Phil suggests looking up, wiping his hands clean. 

“I’m helping.” 

Phil raises an eyebrow. 

“You’ve been whining for the past 20 minutes,” he points out, “and we started 15 minutes ago.” 

Dan opens his mouth but closes it again and frowns. 

“Can’t we just do something else?” 

“Doc said you had to take it easy,” Phil shrugs. 

“Oh, and that’s the way to do it?” he gestures at the mess in front of him with his right hand. 

Phil looks at him for a moment before sighing. Dan does nothing but look him straight in the eye, trying to change his boyfriend’s mind. Phil walks towards him, stopping only when he is only a few inches away from him, wrapping a hand around his waist. 

“I know it’s hard-” 

“Yeah, it’s fucking hard.” 

“But,” Phil interrupts Dan to continue his own thought, “there is nothing you could have done.” 

“They probably hate me,” Dan says looking at his feet. “They probably hate you for bringing me here.” 

“Dan, don’t start-” 

“No, it’s true, Phil.” 

“Hey,” Phil places a finger under Dan’s chin, forcing him to look up at him, “there’s nothing more you could have done, okay? And Louise is gonna be fine.” He takes a minute, looking straight into Dan’s eyes to see if his words have any impact. All he can see is worry and pain in the younger’s expression. “You’re a good guy, Daniel Howell.” 

Dan scoffs and looking anywhere but Phil’s face. 

“I was.” 

“You are,” Phil insists. “That’s why you came with us, remember? Cause we’re the good guys.” 

Dan looks up at him. 

“You’re only the good guy because I fell for you.” 

“Maybe,” Phil says sceptically. Then he looks up with a smirk fighting his way on his face. “But you can’t use your arm because you wanted to save my best friend,” Phil points out, a hand caressing Dan’s arm over his cast. 

The younger huffs and shakes his head. 

“Which is a shame, cause now I can’t slap you for saying cheesy things like that,” Dan smirks. 

Phil rolls his eyes affectionately. He brings Dan closer, always mindful of his arm, and kisses his temple. 

“Now, we did make Louise a promise and she _is_ gonna laser our arses when she gets her power back if we fail to deliver.” 

“Okay okay...” Dan looks defeated at the mess in front of him once more, “let’s make this fucking ginger house.” 

Half an hour later, and the ginger house is still nowhere to be seen, while Dan and Phil are one flour spill away from freezing and setting the other on fire respectively. 

“Dan we’re never gonna make it!” 

“That’s because you set the last two trays on fire. With the biscuits on them!” 

“It’s not my fault I’m clumsy!” 

“How you managed to live the last ten years of your life as part of a bloody vigilante team that is _literally_ responsible for the deaths of two leaders I’ll never know!” 

“I think you mean dictators and I’ll have you know I take my kills very seriously.” 

“Louise is gonna take _her_ kills seriously if we don’t make a bloody gingerbread house,” Dan points out, “you said so yourself.” 

“Let’s take a break,” Phil suggests. 

“I’ll rest when I’m dead,” the other announces dramatically and Phil just gives him a side glance which, if Dan wasn’t the personification of ice, would freeze him to death. 

“One last try,” Phil says and Dan sighs. 

“If you set this on fire, I’ll personally tell Louise to laser your arse out of this bunker.” 

“I can’t believe we made it,” Dan says looking at the gingerbread house in front of them in awe. 

“It took, what, seventeen hours?” Phil says taking a seat next to his boyfriend. 

Dan laughs at Phil’s lame attempt of a joke until he glances at the clock and realises it had, in fact, taken them seventeen hours. 

“Oh my god,” he rubs his good hand on his face, tiredness catching up with him. He hears a _crunch_ from behind. He turns to see Phil munching on a burnt piece of gingerbread. “Really?” 

“They’re good!” Phil says excitedly, handing Dan a piece. 

“No, thanks,” the other laughs. 

“Your loss,” Phil shrugs, taking another bite. 

“It’s probably too late to take this to Louise now.” 

Phil hums. 

“How about some Netflix and Phil?” he suggests wiggling his eyebrows. Immediately he feels a wave of ice working its way up from his palm to his shoulder. He gasps dropping his piece of gingerbread. “Dan!” 

Dan is laughing hysterically until a jolt of fire bursts in his chest, making him stop and stare at Phil in surprise. 

“Serves you right,” Phil says sticking his tongue out. 

“Oh I’ll get you back,” Dan shakes his head slowly. 

“Until then though...?” Phil smirks. 

Dan rolls his eyes, sighing slowly. 

“Netflix and Chill?” 

“Netflix and Chill...” 

“So, we made you a gingerbread house,” Phil tells Louise the next day. 

“You -you made this for me?” she asks in surprise. 

“Mostly as a way to say sorry for my robots nearly tearing you apart...” Dan tells her biting his lips nervously. 

“Yeah, we promised we’d make it up to you when you –um –when the doctor was –you know -” 

“When I was semi-unconscious?” 

“Yeah...” 

“Well makes sense.” 

The boys look at her curiously. 

“I wish you’d told me when I could actually answer, guys...” 

“Why?” Phil asks carefully. 

Louise looks at them hesitantly. 

“I’m allergic to ginger...”


End file.
